


Our Love

by Paladin_Willa



Series: Ayano's Loves [4]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Confessions, Crying, F/F, Love, Love Confessions, all rivals are here, ayano wants to be loved, but is scared, but not in relationship, hanako is just really nice to ayano, mida dead, muja is with another teacher, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Ayano Aishi never thought that this was possible. She fell out of love with her senpai, Taro Yamada. While she's confused about that, she finds gifts for her. Apparently, someone has decided to show how they feel about her.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so a reader requested this fic!! This fic is for you CPF!! I hope to finish this as soon as I possibly can, but since I’m going on and off of being sick, we’ll see. But no matter what, this was a cool idea. But so, a few things, 1 Mida and Muja won't be included, and 2 Hanoko will just care deeply. So, I hope you like it, CPF!! Feel free to ask me anything! <3<3

Ayano looked over at Senpai as he sat on the fountain with his sister holding onto his arm. As she looked, she realized that he doesn’t bring her anything anymore. Nothing was bright when looking at him. She sat at the trees base and her face scrunched up in confusion. Suddenly there were two people sitting in front of her. She looked up and saw the couple Saki and Kokona in front of her with concerned looks.

“Are you ok, Yan-chan?” Saki asked as she held Kokona’s hand.

“I don’t know,” she replied, a look of confusion written on her face.

“Does it deal with Senpai?” Kokona asked throwing her chin up toward Senpai before looking back at Ayano.

“Sorta?” she replied unsure. “You know how I said Senpai makes me feel?” she stated and the two nodded. “Well, I’m not feeling anything from him anymore,” she stated and the two shared a look. They knew what the Aishi’s had, just the bare bones though as not even the Aishi’s seem to know fully. They knew Ayano since they were in elementary school and during the summer of middle school, Ayano told them about her family.

“What if, it really was a crush?” Kokona said and Ayano shrugged, her face contorting into further confusion.

“Maybe, but my mother said every Aishi met the one and married them. She never said of one falling out of love,” Ayano said and the two gave nods.

“Well, you have been the first Aishi to feel some emotions without a senpai. So maybe your the first to fall out of love,” Saki said slowly and Ayano nodded.

“Maybe. So how are Amai and Kizana?” Ayano asked, wanting to change subjects and the two smiled.

“They doing well. Amai is in a baking spree for some reason. She keeps making treats muttering about how she ‘hopes they like it’. I’m not sure who they are though,” Saki admitted and Kokona nodded.

“Kizana keeps saying romantic things and when asked, she just says ‘I’m practicing to keep my acting perfect!’. But then she’d mutter something and twist her hair around her finger nervously. I wonder what has them like this?” Kokona muttered and Ayano nodded understanding.

“I get that, I’ve seen lots of girls being sorta nervous. All of them though were rivals for Senpai,” she pointed out, luckily Hanako wasn’t like that otherwise she’d be even more concerned. As it was, the little girl seemed to like hanging out with her more often ever since she befriended the little girl. “Wonder what’s up,” she muttered looking away before looking at the two again.

“Well, here. I made this for you as good luck for tomorrow but it seems you don’t need it anymore,” Saki said placing a container with a few chocolate blondie cookies in it.

“Thanks,” Ayano said taking a cookie out and bit into it. “Really good,” she said knowing how the Cooking Club members liked hearing praise about their foods. “Hey,” she said softly and the two look over at her.

“Ya?” Kokona asked.

“I just wanted to say thanks for your help, even though it was for nothing. I’m grateful,” Ayano said and the two smiled happily at her.

“We’re your friend, Yan-chan! We’d help you with anything!” Saki said happily with Kokona nodding her agreement and the three went back to eating while chatting a bit about nothing in particular. Soon, the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. “We’ll meet up at the lockers!’ Saki yelled back as the two left and Ayano waved goodbye.

“See you then,” she called back standing up. She held the bag close to her as she walked. While going back to her classroom, she tied the bag up, making sure nothing would escape. As she was looking down, she bumped into someone and fell down. As she hit the ground, Ayano grunted in surprise and looked up.

There stood Osoro Shidesu, the leader of the delinquents. Though the delinquents mostly did things for show in fear. She knew Osoro just wanted to make sure the boys were safe when she became Osoro’s ‘friend’.

“Sorry,” Osoro muttered and held a hand out to help Ayano up. Ayano gripped the bandaged hand and pushed up with her other as Osoro pulled. Soon, she was righted and she gave a small smile and nod.

“I’m sorry too, Osoro-san. I should have paid better attention to where I was going,” Ayano said and Osoro nodded her agreement. Ayano then grabbed the bag she dropped and pulled one out. “Here,” she said and Osoro looked shocked as she slowly took the cookie. “Have a good day, Osoro-san,” Ayano said and continued to the stairs before she saw the leader blushing. Though she did hear some yelling from Osoro as she presumably yelled at her delinquent friends.

Ayano soon made it to her class and she placed the treats in her bag as it hung on her desk. The class soon began and Fuka-sensei started the afternoon lesson. The lesson went by quickly and soon it was cleaning time. Ayano grabbed the trash and headed over to the incinerator. She passed by other students as they did different things around the school. She passed by some of the rivals and smiled at them even though she didn’t totally feel it. As soon as they saw her smile they seemed to get more nervous and look away.

A few blushed when they saw her.

She was more surprised at seeing the professional Megami looking flustered when looking at her. The other members of the Student Council seemed to smile at her too, happy which startled her.

She soon made it to the incinerator where the five boys stayed looking about while listening to a radio. Osoro stood with her back to the wall surrounding the incinerator. Ayano waved at the group and they all waved back. Osoro seemed to have gotten pink too which had her curious.

Since she’s befriended the delinquents, they’ve started getting nicer. She’s talked to them and found out some of their interests.

She knew it wouldn’t be quick, but the boys were slowly coming out of their tough-guy shells. She hopes that she’ll be able to get them to act on their interests and maybe join a club. But she can only hope. She was soon heading back to the classroom and placed the trash down. She waved to the teacher who waved goodbye to her and a couple others as the left the room. There was still a couple of students left in the room but they’d be done soon.

She went over to the drama room and looked inside to see Kizana in front of everyone about to start. But she looked over at Ayano as she entered. Ayano felt a bit bad. “What is it, darling? Did you want to watch talent at work?” she said with a confident smile and Ayano just tilted her head with a smile. At that, Kizana looked away with a blush going on her face.

“Sorry about interrupting, Kizana-chan, I wanted to tell Kokona something quickly,” Ayano answered and Kizana nodded.

“Very well, darling. Make it quick. I was about to go over the play,” she said and Ayano nodded back as Kokona smiled and waved.

“I just wanted to make sure you knew I’d be doing homework at the fountain!” Ayano said cheerily and Kokona smiled.

“All right, Yan-chan!” Kokona said happily and Ayano moved to leave but was stopped by Kizana.

“You can come by at any time you wish, darling,” Kizana replied, the blush still on her cheeks.

“Thank you, Kizana-chan,” Ayano said before leaving the room to go over to the Cooking Club. she soon arrived and all the members smiled at her. Amai had the biggest smile.

“Hello! What can the cooking club do for you, sweetie?” Amai asked turning away from mixing. Ayano gave a small wave.

“Just wanted to tell Saki I’ll be at the fountain working!” Ayano said and Saki nodded understanding.

“Alright then!” Amai said.

“See you after club time!” Saki said happily with a smile and Ayano smiled back before waving goodbye to the club. She went over to the fountain and sat down, right were Senpai sat. Currently, Senpai was walking home with Osana and Hanako. Ayano then pulled out the few papers given out and pulled out a pencil. She worked diligently on her homework. She soon finished and put everything away before checking her phone to see the time.  ** _5:40 PM_ ** .  _ Still have 20 minutes until their done _ , Ayano thought and pulled out a book she rented since it looked interesting.

She didn’t even notice when someone came by and placed something next to her. A tap to the shoulder startled her though and she looked up to see Saki and Kokona in front of her smiling. “So, who’s the rose from?” they asked and Ayano tilted her head in confusion.

“What rose?” she asked and the two shared a look.

“That rose,” Kokona pointed out and Ayano turned to see the rose in question laying gently on top of her bag. The rose looked like the ones in front of the school and like the one’s the drama kids wore. Ayano gently picked the rose up and brought it to her face. She then sniffed it and its delicate smell greeted her nose.

“I’m not sure,” she admitted with the barest of smiles, not even realizing she was smiling. Kokona and Saki shared a look but smiled at each other.

“Well, shall we get going?” Saki asked and Ayano nodded. She grabbed her bag and put the book away. She then shouldered the bag and held the rose gently in her hand. The three girls changed their shoes and walked home. The whole time, a gentle smile was on her face. They soon reached Ayano’s home and Ayano waved to the girls. “See you tomorrow!” Saki said and the two walked away waving goodbye.

Ayano entered her house and locked the door behind her as she took her shoes off. She slipped on some slippers and walked over to the table and placed her bag down and noticed that the house’s phone light was blinking. She walked over and pressed a button to start the message. She then went over to the cabinet as it played to put her rose in a vase.

“ _ Hi dear! It’s your mom and dad! Just wanted to tell you it’ll just be a week or so more until we come home! I found my friend, I just want to  _ talk _ to them and then we’ll be heading back home! I hope you’re doing well, sweetie! I hope to hear all about what you’ve done and maybe hear about if you’ve found your Senpai! I hope he’s nice to you! Anyways, it’s getting late. Love you sweetie! _ ”

The message stopped there. Ayano’s smile dropped at that, a feeling of unease filled her stomach but she forced herself to shake it off. She went about her nightly routine of brushing her hair, cleaning her face, and changing before heading back downstairs and making dinner. Once it was done, she ate quickly. After she cleaned everything up, she brushed her teeth and went to bed, feelings apprehension and unease swirled in her. But it soon faded down allowing her to fall asleep.

**XXX Friday Morning XXX**

Ayano chatted with Kokona as they made their way to school. Kokona talked about how Saki was sick and the two thought of what they could do to brighten her day. They soon reached the school and went to the lockers and changed their shoes. When Ayano opened her locker, she found another rose, this time short-stemmed along with a note.

_ To Ayano,  _

_ A rose for someone just as sweet and beautiful. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Your secret admirers _

A gentle smile graced her lips at that and she looked about to see if there was anyone but all the students were either changing their shoes or walking off to somewhere. “What do you have their?” Kokona asked and Ayano showed her the rose as she finally changed her shoes. “Oohhhh!! How sweet!” she squealed happily and Ayano just smiled. “Here,” she then worked the rose into Ayano’s ponytail so that the short stem was wedged between the many strands of the hair tie wrapped in Ayano’s hair.

“Thanks,” Ayano said and Kokona just smiled in response. The two then made their way over to Kokona’s class and she dropped her bag off and the two went up to Ayano’s. Ayano placed her bag down at her desk. A few students noticed the rose in her hair.

“Did you join the drama club, Yan-chan?”

“What a beautiful rose!”

“Did someone give it to you?”

The questions and statements flew and the two girls just smiled. “It was in my locker when I arrived,” Ayano stated and all the students ‘Oh’ed at that. The two then went over to a bench and sat down to talk before class. As they talked, students went by them and complimented the rose. What she didn’t see were her old rivals glancing over to her and smiling when they saw the rose. As soon as they saw they walked away or passed them to continue doing stuff.

The bell rang out and the two girls smiled before standing up. “I’ll see you at our usual spot at lunch!” Ayano said and Kokona nodded agreement.

“See you then!” she called out as she went down the stairs. Ayano then entered the class with her classmates. The class went by quickly for Ayano as she thought about what she could do to make Saki’s day better. Soon, the bell rang and Ayano left the class and headed up to the roof. Students stopped her and asked about the rose or complimented her and she answered or thanked them respectively.

She soon reached the roof and stared in surprise at seeing a bento on the bench she, Kokona, and Saki sit at. Right beside it was a container of what could be considered treats and a few more roses. She went over to it and saw there was a note. A note for her.

_ Ayano, _

_ Here’s a treat as sweet as you! A great person deserved food cooked just for them by someone who cares. These roses don’t compare to you, but you deserve a bouquet of them! _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Your secret admirers _

A smile grew on Ayano’s face as a blush grew. She didn’t know who the admirers were, but they elicited the same feelings she felt around Taro, but she didn’t even see them. “Oh!” Kokona said as she arrived. “Some gifts from your secret admirers?” she asked and Ayano nodded.

“Yeah,” she replied, the smile not leaving her face. But luckily, the blush lessoned.

“You’re blushing!” Kokona squealed and Ayano’s blush then deepened. “Are you feeling what you felt around Taro?” she asked quietly and Ayano slowly nodded.

“Yeah. But, it feels like more?” she stated but it was more question than statement.

“Hmm. That’s interesting that you’re reacting more to unfaced admirers than to your crush. But hey, isn’t this good? You found people that love you and you love back!” she whispered excitedly and Ayano nodded back with a smile just as big.

“I hope that if we get together, my parents are okay with it,” Ayano whispered unsure. From what it sounded, her mother seemed to think her Senpai should be a boy. A  _ Singular _ boy.

“Well, I think you’re dad will be happy,” Kokona replied after a bit and Ayano nodded with a faint smile.

“I hope so,” Ayano muttered as they sat down. Ayano opened the bento and saw the simple but delicious looking lunch inside. There were a couple of rice balls that had something mixed in, octodogs, and steamed veggies. She took a bit of a riceball and hummed. “This is good,” Ayano muttered through chewing.

“That’s good! I wonder if you’ll meet the person who left this soon?” Kokona asked aloud and Ayano nodded agreement. They continued eating their bento’s and soon finished. Ayano then turned to the container and saw it was a decent size and held some cookies in it. She opened it up and picked up the note inside.

_ Lovely Ayano, _

_ We hope you enjoyed the bento and these cookies. You shall meet your secret admirers soon. _

_ Love, _

_ Your secret admirers _

Around the note were hearts. The note brought a big smile to Ayano’s face. She then picked up a cookie, a chocolate chip cookie she noted, and took a bit and hummed. “Try one!” Ayano said holding out the container. Kokona picked one up and took a small bite and her face turned to surprise.

“This is soooo good!” she said when she swallowed.

“I know!” Ayano said as she took another bite.

“I wonder if the person who made these are from the Cooking Club,” Kokona questioned and Ayano shrugged.

“Maybe.”

Amai, Osana, and Megami all watched from where they sat as Ayano and Kokona gushed over the treats. This had the three smiling. “Do you think she’ll accept us all?” Amai asked as she and Osana nibbled on the cookies she made that morning. Megami had one in hand but hadn’t touched it yet as she looked over at the one that held their hearts.

“I think she will from the small things we’ve given her. But we’ll find out when we confess,” Megami answered and finally took a bit of the treat as she looked at the two. “Has someone written the note?”

“Ya, it’s right here,” Amai then picked up the note she wrote but had hearts around it drawn by each person that had a crush on Ayano. The girls all fell for Ayano when they saw her helping others out. While they crushed on Taro, minus Megami who respected him more than she crushed, they slowly saw how determined and loyal Ayano could be. She helped her friends out, including them when she befriended them. She helped when she could and supported when she couldn’t.

While Ayano wasn’t very expressive around people, she seemed to be more expressive when she was with Kokona and Saki, or when she glanced at Taro. She seemed so dedicated when Megami returned after having befriended all the other girls. All the girls may have been jealous at first, but they started warming up to each other and caring. When that happened, they decided to work together to win Ayano over. But then, as the week went by she did less looking over at him. Until that week on Wednesday, she stopped paying attention to the upperclassman.

Even though she didn’t express much, she wormed her way into their hearts. She even got Hanako, Taro’s clingy little sister, to enjoy her company and the clumsy substitute nurse to like her. The nurse, Muja Kina, seemed to have looked at Taro but soon turned to a teacher that confessed an attraction to her. There was only one instance of violence during Ayano’s time at Akademi. The substitute teacher, Mida Rana, died via electrocution during lunch.

In Megami’s opinion, that teacher deserved death. She always had her shirt unbuttoned so her red lace bra was showing, with the shortest skirt possible that had slits. She even had straps to hold her stockings up. It seems that after a student, Ayano she thinks, had given Rana a bag of salty chips, she went over to the fountain. She got electrocuted as she stepped next to the fountain.

Luckily, it seems no one really liked her as she seemed to have tried,  _ very _ unprofessional things toward her students. But even if that was Ayano’s doing, she didn’t mind not saying anything.

The bell soon rang, and Ayano held onto the small bouquet of roses and the container of cookies while Kokona got the bento. The two then made their way to Ayano’s locker where she then placed the bento and container away. She then carried the bouquet up to her classroom were everyone awed at it, even the boys.

Fuka-sensei got a vase out and allowed Ayano to put them there until she could put them in a vase at home. Class went by quickly for Ayano as the teacher just did a brief lesson before having them read. Ayano dazed off while reading, trying to think of who could have gotten her the items. She has seen a couple people look at her with what she and Kokona have deemed the ‘love struck’ look. But she had quickly gotten them to look at someone else with that look.

She still hadn’t figured it out once class was over. She cleaned her classes windows while thinking about. She then mentally shrugged, figuring that th note was true and she’d learn soon enough. She then pulled her bag onto her shoulder and grabbed the roses. With Fuka-sensei’s help, Ayano managed to put a bag with a bit of water at the end of the bouquet to help keep them fresh. She then made her way down the stairs and waved to Kokona as she went over to the lockers. Kokona then came back with a surprised look.

“What is it, Kokona?” Ayano asked as she placed the bouquet on top of the lockers.

“Kizana canceled the meeting today. She said, ‘we earned it’. But she’s never given us a break before,” Kokona said confused as she changed shoes.

“Well, maybe she wanted to do something during the club time,” Ayano mentioned as she put the bento and container in her bag. She then placed the bag beside the bouquet and pulled her shoes out. When she bent down to fix her shoe, she noticed a note. She picked it up with her indoor shoes. She quickly placed the indoor shoes up and closed the door before gesturing Kokona over.

“What is it?” Kokona asked as she looked at the note. It was folded in half on pink paper. In the middle on top was a white circle with a pink heart on top. “A confession letter?” she asked once she saw the heart.

“I guess so,” she replied and opened the note.

_ Ayano darling, _

_ There’s something we have to tell you. Please come over to the confession tree as soon as possible if you could. We hope to see you. _

_ Love, _

_ Your secret admirers _

“Are you gonna go?” she asked after reading the note and seeing the different shaped hearts. A different person made each heart. There were 7 hearts on the note. “You have a possibility of 7 lovers,” she pointed out and Ayano’s eyes widened.

“That’s a lot of people,” Ayano admitted and Kokona nodded but smiled.

“Even so, they all  _ love you _ . It may be hard. But it could be tots worth it!” she argued and Ayano nodded.

“Ok, then. I’ll go to the tree. You can go home if you want,” Ayano said and Kokona shook her head vigorously.

“No! I’m staying here just in case. Plus, I wanna see who it is that’s in love with you,” Kokona said with a smile and Ayano nodded.

“Alright. You should wait a bit away from the tree,” Ayano said and Kokona replied. They soon made it close to the tree and saw people up at the tree. She could make out a few distinctive items and realized that Megami and Osoro were up there as they stood out the most.

“Good luck!” Kokona said happily, giving a gentle push to Ayano’s back. Ayano gave a slight glare behind her before walking towards the tree. She didn’t know she’d feel nervous walking up the hill to the tree were a bunch of girls stood waiting. Ayano had a look of surprise on her face as she saw who all was at the tree. Seeing all her ex-rivals waiting for her was strange.

She soon made it to the top and the seven girls sorta circled around her. “You guys were the ones to leave me these things?” she asked and the girls nodded.

They briefly looked over at Megami who nodded and they all looked at her once more. “Ayano, you weren’t what I expected when I heard an Aishi was joining the school. While talking to you briefly and hearing about you from other students, I’ve seen how wonderful you are. We all have,” Megami gestured and the girls nodded. If it was possible, Oka looked even more nervous than usual. “We each fell for you as we got to know you. You became our friend, a close one at that, and we got to see some sides of you most don’t see. While you’re reserved to most, we were lucky to see those brief moments you showed how you felt. We all became close because of you, we started falling for each other because we love you. Would you be willing to date us?” Megami finished, one hand over her heart, her face had the slightest blush to it.

Ayano’s face had a full blush to it. She was flushed from hearing seven girls say that they love her. “I-” she stumbled not sure what to say or how. “I don’t know what to say,” she managed and the girls smiled.

“I guess this is pretty shocking,” Megami said with a smile and everyone nodded.

“I…...I never had someone confess to me before. Or even ask to be my friend,” Ayano said and all the girls had sad looks. Megami though looked to have an understanding of why. “I need you to know something, something that could change your mind about me,” she said. She was confused though at how Megami knew but didn’t care about it. Megami placed a comforting hand on Ayano’s shoulder while the others smiled encouragingly.

“Whatever it is, I’m sure it won’t change how we feel,” Amai said with a smile.

“I’m not sure about that,” she said quietly. “Alright. Ever since I was young, I couldn’t  _ feel _ anything. I barely felt boredom. My mother is exactly like me, but you wouldn’t have guessed. For some reason, anyone born in an Aishi family is born empty. Empty of feelings. It just so happened to be girls born. But, when they run into, finally meet the one, they feel. The dull world gets color. But, they also get violent. They try to hurt, or  _ kill _ , anyone trying to take their one, their senpai away. My mother told me stories of what she did when she met my father,” she explained and she felt her eyes watering up. She was shocked to say the least, but kinda happy since it meant, she cared about all the girls. “I never wanted to do what she did. I could see how much it messed my father up. Even though this might make you turn away, I needed to tell you so that you knew what you getting into. I may not have felt anything in my early childhood, but I can say that I feel right now, for all of you.” She then raised her hands and rubbed at her eyes. Hoping to get rid of the tears. Or maybe so she couldn’t see their looks of disgust. She didn’t know.

A set of arms wrapped around Ayano, causing her to stiffen. But she soon relaxed and gripped the back of who-evers shirt. She felt as the girls hand went to her head and moved softly, moving softly in a comforting manner. She could guess that Megami was the one since there was something on the girls hand, a glove. Which was surprising as Megami never came across as someone who’d comfort. But soon, she felt someone else join in when another set of arms wrapped around her waist.

Soon, all the girls were hugging Ayano. Granted though, not all could touch her in a comforting way like Megami, Amai and Asu could as they were directly hugging her. Soon, they heard Ayano’s cries soften until there was just an occasional sniffle before pulling away. They then moved to look at Ayano’s face. Ayano’s face was flushed from crying, but she had a smile on her face. “You guys, don’t care?” she asked and everyone shook their heads.

“I knew from my father, what the Aishi’s were. But when I saw you, I understood that you were not like all the other Aishi’s. Or at the least, like your mother. You from the start just wanted to normal. And that was amazing. So, no. I don’t care that you’re an Aishi,” Megami said.

“Yeah. It was shocking to hear you say that, but from seeing you know, I know you truly care. You don’t want to be violent, you want someone to love you for you,” Asu said and Ayano nodded.

“We like you still, darling. Even after learning about you’re past,” Kizana replied and Ayano’s smile grew.

“Since it’s Friday, why don’t we hang out and maybe do a sleepover,” Megami said and everyone agreed.

“We could do it at my place,” Ayano started and everyone smiled at her. “My parents won’t get home for another week or so,” she finished and everyone nodded agreement.

“That’d be amazing. When we get there, we can quickly go home to get a change of clothes then come back,” Osana said and everyone nodded. They started their way to the front of school when they heard a squeal. Kokona was running over to Ayano and hugged her tightly.

“I’m sooooo happy for you, Yan-chan!” Kokona said pulling from the hug. “I hope you have fun, I need to go visit Saki and make her some soup,” she said and Ayano waved as she walked away.

“Tell Saki I said get well!” she shouted and Kokona waved a hand in the air in acknowledgment.

“So you’re friend was waiting for you?” Oka asked quietly, holding Ayano’s hand.

“Yeah. We didn’t know what was going to happen. Especially since I didn’t know how’d you react to the news,” Ayano said and Megami nodded understanding.

“She knows of your families condition?” she asked.

“Yeah, so does Saki,” Ayano answered.

“She wanted to stay in case it didn’t work,” she finished and Ayano nodded.

“What a great friend!” Amai said happily.

“Yeah,” Ayano agreed. For the rest of the walk, Ayano was silent, a smile on her face as she listened to her  _ girlfriends' _ talk. Just thinking about it had Ayano smile brighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here’s the next chap!!! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Ayano smiled as she walked to school with her loves. It’s been a few days since they started dating. It was Wednesday and the whole school has talked about it. They’re all happy for them. Well, except for Hanako, but that’s just because she then can’t hang out with Ayano as easily. But it’s easy to make the girl happy by having her hang out at lunch. They walked onto school and changed their shoes. Megami caressed Ayano’s cheek making the girl blush with a smile.

At her blush, Megami smiled as she lowered her hand. “I need to meet with the other Student Council members before school. I’ll see you at lunch with the others,” she said and they all nodded. Amai and Oka walked her over to the Cooking Club where Amai had Ayano sit. Amai went over to the kitchen and dug around a bit before she pulled out some scones. As she placed them in the heated oven, Akane came in the check on the club.

At seeing them, Akane’s always present smile brightened and got a tad bigger. “Hello, Ayano. I hope your relationship is going well,” she said and Ayano nodded with a smile.

“It is,” she replied and Akane nodded.

“That’s good. I’m glad everything worked out. It was tiring having Megami being nervous about confessing to you with the others,” she said and the girls present all had their eyes widen in surprise.

“Megami was actually nervous? She seemed as calm as a cucumber!” Asu said and Akane laughed at that.

“She’s very good at hiding how she feels around others. Typically while in the Student Council room, she expresses what she’s feeling to get advice. We all were rooting for this to work. Especially since Megami is much more laid back thanks to you guys,” she explained which had them all smiling. “Now, I better check on the other clubs!” with that, Akane left the club. The girls all smiled at what Akane said about Megami.

Amai stepped out with the warmed up scones and placed them in the middle of the table that had napkins in front of each girl. “Thought you guys would like a treat this morning!” she said happily and everyone grabbed a scone. Ayano was the first to finish her scone. She stood up and grabbed a napkin and wrapped a scone in it.

“I’ll take this up to Megami. She’ll appreciate it,” Ayano said and the girls nodded agreement.

“That’s so sweet of you,” Amai said reaching out and giving Ayano’s hand a squeeze. Before Ayano left, Osoro took Ayano’s hand. “Would you mind telling her that the boys are leaving behind the blunt objects,” she said and Ayano nodded with a smile.

“Of course,” she said finally walking out of the club. It was interesting for her to think about it. Before Friday when Osoro and the others confessed, she was friends with the delinquents. She got through to them and had them not actively intimidating their fellow students. And now, within 4 days of dating their leader, they won’t bring their weapons. Osoro had also gotten less around others, though she still stuck to glaring when they got to close to her on purpose. From that, it was easy to see that the delinquents realized they didn’t need to be like that anymore. Especially with the counselor now investigating anything related to bullying.

She was able to get them to talk about it. She’ll be happy to know they’re not carrying those things anymore. Ayano walked up the stairs and soon reached the Student Council Room and knocked. She then entered and watched as the girls looked at her with a smile. “What’s up, Aya?” Megami asked and Ayano blushed at the nickname. Her girlfriends liked calling her nicknames or using endearing terms, but it still caught her off guard when they did.

“Amai made scones so I thought you’d like one,” Ayano said handing it over to Megami and she smiled.

“Thanks,” she said and kissed Ayano’s cheek.

“Osoro also wanted me to tell you that her friends are gonna stop bringing their weapons,” Ayano added and Megami nodded with a smile.

“That’s good. That’ll allow students to feel free to talk to them,” Megami said which had the other members nodding agreement. “I’ll tell Kunahito-sensei this.” Megami placed the scone down and left to tell the counselor immediately. Once she was gone the four girls looked over at her with smiles. Which surprised Ayano since she never saw Aoi or Kuroko smile while the other two always had some form of smile on their face.

“So, how did she confess?” Shiromi asked and Ayano blushed.

“Megami had them give me a few gifts before having a not put in my locker. She then said some really sweet things that she and the others felt,” Ayano explained and the four girls smiled happily.

“That’s so sweet,” Akane said.

“You’d be surprised to know, we felt she’d like you since we first saw you,” Kuroko said and Ayano tilted her head confused.

“Really?” she asked and the four nodded.

“Yeah. Once she returned and met you, we were waiting for the day she’d confess. We saw how she looked at you, and soon the others. We knew you’d be a cute…..couple? What would you call this?” Shiromi asked and they shrugged.

“I’m not sure,” Ayano admitted herself. The four girls just smiled again.

“That’s fair,” Aoi replied at last. “We hope it lasts and your all happy,” she added and they nodded agreement.

“And if you ever need to talk or help, feel free to come to us directly,” Shiromi said with a smirk.

“Thank you. The others are waiting for me, I’ll see you later,” with that, Ayano left the room and went down to the Cooking Club and saw a couple of the members had come in to make a simple treat to hand out.

“How’d it go?” Asu asked and Ayano smiled as she sat down between Osoro and Oka.

“Megami appreciated it and went to tell Kunahito-sensei what you told me, Osoro,” she explained and they nodded with smiles.

“So what delayed you?” Kizana asked and Ayano laughed.

“Her council friends wanted to know how Megami and you guys confessed to me. They were practically waiting for us to come together,” Ayano said and they all laughed.

“They shipped us together before we truly knew we liked you?” Asu asked and Ayano nodded, which had everyone laughing again, including the Club members making treats. The bell soon rang and all the girls walked Ayano to her class before heading off.

The rest of the week was like this for Ayano. She’d walk to school with her loves and they’d walk her to and from class and hang out. She had a nice time. After school was an interesting affair for her though. For half an hour after class, she’d go to one of the clubs to hang out before meeting up with Osana and Osoro as they didn’t have a club. She changed which club she’d go hang out in that one of her loves was in. They enjoyed having her visit for a little. Even the Student Council which rarely lets anyone in.

Though, she can guess they were only okay with it because she was dating Megami. It was interesting for Ayano to have to balance going between the clubs, but she enjoyed it. She liked spending as much time as she could with them. She’s happy that once the weekend hits they spend time together at her house. They decided to make it a tradition to sleepover together.

“Let’s go out today! We can go to different shops and check em out!” Kizana said and everyone nodded.

“I don’t have much money from my parents. I can only buy food with it,” Ayano pointed out and Megami just smiled.

“If you see something you like, I’ll buy it for you,” Megami said and Ayano blushed at that. She never really had anyone offer freely to buy something she liked. Her mother only got her the bare minimum of clothes. Her father got her lots of toys when she was younger to make her happy but soon just turned to getting her sweets. She was surprised but it was nice to have someone who wanted to get her stuff just because.

With that, they left Ayano’s house that morning and went over to the town shopping square. They soon reached it and got a quick breakfast at the cafe. Once they finished, they walked out and started looking at the various shops that lined the street. They managed to find a few items that looked nice on Ayano before lunch. Once lunch hit, they stopped and went over to a diner and got something to eat.

They then went to an arcade were the girls showed Ayano and Megami their favorite games. They soon won a few stuffed animals for Ayano and Megami. Though Megami gave all but one to Ayano. Megami just smiled as she handed the other stuffed animal she was given to Ayano. She kept one that Ayano and Amai worked toward getting her, a small cat or kitten that was orange, it was also soft.

The sun was starting to set when they finished their day out in the town. They made their way slowly toward Ayano’s house, laughing all the way. They soon reached the empty house and Ayano handed her prizes over to the others so that she could pull her keys out and unlock the door. Once inside, she locked the door and turned to the girls who had all but collapsed onto the ground where their pillows laid with the stuffed animals.

Ayano grabbed a bottle of water before laying down in the middle. As soon as she was down, she was pulled against one of their chests, Megami’s she realized. Soon, Kizana and Oka wrapped their arms around Ayano. Asu laid across their legs while Amai and Osoro leaned against Megami. Osana leaned against Amai and entangled their legs.

Ayano grabbed a remote and turned on the TV and pulled up a show for them. Once the show was going, Ayano relaxed against Megami’s chest with a smile. They watched in silence as the sun went down with them watching. After a bit, most of the girls were asleep so Ayano paused the show and turned the screen off. She took one last sip of water before shifting to lay sideways while holding onto a dragon stuffed animal Osoro got her.

**XXX**

Ayano was smiling as she, Amai, and Osana worked in the kitchen to make lunch and a treat. It was Sunday. Ayano knew some point that day or later that her parents would return. But she didn’t let that dampen her mood. She was happy as she worked with her loves. The TV droned on in the other room as the others watched.

She was just setting down the last dish full of food down when she heard a car door slam. She looked towards the door as did everyone else. Muffled talking came through the door as the people came closer to the door. Ayano straightened as the door unlocked and her parents came in holding their suitcases.

Ayano’s mom Ryoba smiled happily as she entered the house and saw her daughter. But it then fell as she saw all the girls in the room. Ayano’s father though went from looking strained to happy. Though he did look curiously at the girls he didn’t care. “Sweetie!” he called putting his suitcase down before moving toward her. He pulled her into a hug before either she or Ryoba could say anything.

“Mother,” she greeted and Ryoba looked over at her.

“Hi, dear. Who are they?” she asked setting her suitcase down as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so. I want to apologize for how long it took for this to be finished. So, I had some back problems which caused me to not be able to do much for a little while. My back is still messed up but I am going to the chiropractor to get it fixed. But that won’t be for a little. So I just sorta decided to muscle through it to get this done. Sorry about it being shorter. I hope you guys enjoy it!! -Love Willa <3<3<3<3


	3. Our Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the final chap to this!!! After this, IDK what I’ll update next, but WE’LL SEE!!

“Hi, dear. Who are they?” Ryoba asked setting her suitcase down as well. Her loves went together and stood behind Ayano as she tensed up once her father let her go.

“T-,” for once in her life, Ayano stumbled while talking to her mother, “they’re my lovers, my soulmates, whatever you want to call them. I love them and they love me back.” Ayano managed to get out. Megami and Osoro went forward and held Ayano’s hands while her parents looked at them.

Her father after a bit smiled when he saw them going to comfort her, knowing she was different from her mother. For her mother's part, Ryoba’s look turned into a glare, one that looked like she was ready to murder. “Didn’t you tell your father about a Senpai? A  _ singular  _ senpai who is a  _ he _ ?” she asked and Ayano took a deep breath.

“Yes. But my feelings faded. I longer love him. I love them,” she said and Ryoba clenched her jaw as she finally closed the door behind her.

“No Aishi woman has lost feelings for her senpai. Nor do they love many,” she said and Ayano clenched her teeth and took deep breaths to keep calm. “Are you trying to ruin the Aishi name?” At that, Megami tightened her grip on Ayano’s hand which helped ground her.

“Like the Aishi name wasn’t already ruined!” Ayano yelled, not wanting to take her mother's stories to heart anymore.

“How dare-” Ryoba started.

“How dare I? How dare you and my ancestors! I heard those tapes you made! I  _ know _ what you did. You may have left out  _ what _ you did, but I  _ know _ ! You and your ancestors are the real monsters who ruined this name! You  _ forced _ father to love you! You did it by killing anyone else who loved him. All because  _ you were too scared to tell him first _ !! You took the easy route by killing those girls! And you got away with it all because you were a great actor! I know father doesn’t love you! HE _ FEARS _ YOU!” Ayano yelled and Ryoba’s face turned furious at that.

“Oh, you think you know everything don’t you, darling! I wasn’t scared, I just had to make sure  _ no one _ got in my way! Your father loves me! And you weren’t  _ ever _ supposed to find those tapes. In fact, they  _ should have been destroyed _ ,” Ryoba said going closer to her daughter who scowled at her.

“He fears you. Look at all the photos.  _ None of them have him smiling _ !” she yelled back and Ryoba stumbled back at that.

“You little! I taught you  _ everything _ my mom taught me! And this is how you repay me?! By ruining our family name and not following our footsteps! Apparently, I didn’t teach you well enough! Because otherwise, you would have your Senpai and not these girls!” Ryoba yelled and Ayano looked at her mother betrayed. She tightened her grip on Megami’s and Osoro’s hands as she glared at her mother.

“I love them and they  _ love me back _ ! They decided to give me gifts!  _ They confessed to me under the Cherry Tree on Friday! _ Did you do that for father!? No! All you did was murder people that cared for him and kidnap him to keep him from leaving! All he was going to do was wait to date until after college! But you decided that that wouldn’t do! You kidnapped him and made him  _ fear you.  _ I’m ashamed to be an Aishi,” Ayano ranted. As she ranted, she took a step forward and Megami moved her hand from Ayano’s to Ayano’s shoulder in support.

“I  _ had too _ . Otherwise he would  _ have dated someone else _ ! I had to make sure he was true to me! Those girls were going to come between us. So I had to deal with them. I had to show your father how much I  _ love _ him and how well we were made for each other!” Ryoba said pulling father to her and holding his arm. They all saw his face go from relaxed to pinched in fear. But he hid it through a neutral face.

“You traumatized him! He’s terrified to go against you! You don’t have him wrapped around your finger through love! You have him trapped under your iron foot. You’ve trapped him in a loveless, fear-filled relationship! But you don’t care! All you care about is your happiness!” Ayano argued and she felt another hand put on for support. She felt another hand as she glared at her mother. Even though she couldn’t feel everyone’s hands, she knew they were behind her in support.

“He loves me! You just don’t see it!” she yelled back, tightening her grip on her father's arm. She moved from the entrance toward the counter that separated the kitchen from the entranceway. She then grabbed a knife that Amai had cleaned but didn’t put away since they were distracted by her parents arrival. She then pointed it at Ayano with a sneer. “You are a disappointment to this family! You don’t deserve to be an Aishi! And you don’t deserve to be alive!”

Ryoba then ran forward and Ayano jumped forward and went under her mother's swing. Amai managed to get into the kitchen and Ayano glanced over at her and nodded. As Ryoba swung again, Ayano sweeped under it before jumping to grab the knife Amai tossed over. She grabbed the knife’s hilt tightly and pointed it at her mother.

“I’ve forged a new path thanks to them. I deserve to live. You deserve to pay for what you’ve done,” Ayano growled. Megami and Osoro meanwhile moved to be in position behind Ryoba, waiting to toss her to the ground. Ryoba swung a few more times, but Ayano used her knife to stop the swings. She grunted at a particularly hard swing but held her ground. They traded blows a few more times before standing off and glaring. Ayano had a bead of sweat going down her face as she gave light pants. Ryoba didn’t seem phased by this knife fight.

Ayano squinted at her mother, trying to figure out if there was a way to take her down. “Why couldn’t you just follow the Aishi way?” Ryoba sneered and Ayano sucked in a breath.

“I WON’T  _ EVER _ FOLLOW THE AISHI WAY! I  _ will never _ kill anyone for love!” she yelled and Ryoba face went from angry to sad and back to angry within seconds.

“I guess I’ll just have to try again!” Ryoba yelled rushing forward slashing almost to quickly for Ayano to handle. Ayano’s back hit the front door and Ryoba grinned while the others looked terrified. Ayano decided quickly.

She dropped her knife and jumped up to grab the door frame, she then kicked her feet out, hitting her mother in the face causing her to go backwards. Ayano then dropped and grabbed the knives and quickly swept her mother's feet from under her. Megami and Osoro quickly went down held Ryoba down while Ayano pointed the knives at her mother.

Right as they got her trapped, the door burst open showing the police. Ayano turned to see them and sighed in relief and fell to her knees, dropping the knives. The police went around Ayano to grab Ryoba who growled at them and kicked. Megami and the others went over to Ayano while the police made sure Ryoba and the house was secure. Ayano glanced up as they kneeled next to her before collapsing into Megami’s arms.

“Aya!” a voice shouted.

**XXX**

Ayano opened her eyes and saw that she was in a hospital. Her hands were being held by someone. She looked and saw that her father was holding her left hand while Osana held her right. “Osa-” Ayano started but coughed which had them all looking at her happily.

“Aya! You’re all right!” Osana said happily leaning forward and hugging her.

“Hey, sweetie. You gave me quite the scare,” her father said hugging her tightly. He gently sat on the bed with her and let her lean against him as the others talked to her.

“You’ve been in here for a few days,” Oka replied quietly and Ayano nodded understanding.

“Why?” she asked and they shared a look.

“You…..fainted or something once the police came in to arrest your mother. They found that she managed to cut your shoulder. But you didn’t notice as adrenaline went through you. It caused you to bleed more than you would have. We’re lucky the police had brought ambulances when we texted them the video and audio,” Asu explained and Ayano nodded understanding.

She was curious about how the police knew to come and now she knew. Her loves had recorded the argument then the start of the knife fight. So she just relaxed against her father for a little before she realized something, Megami wasn’t in the room. “Where’s Megami?” she asked and her father handed her a water as her voice cracked.

“Right here,” Megami said with a smile as she entered the room with a doctor and detective behind her. “Detective Ross was asking me a few questions about what happened. He’d like to ask you some questions when the doctor is done,” she explained and Ayano nodded.

She let the doctor do her tests and answered any question she asked. Soon the doctor was done with a smile. “You’re healing quite nicely, Miss Aishi. We’ll keep you overnight to just be safe but then tomorrow you can go home,” she said and Ayano nodded. The doctor then left to presumably talk to other patients.

“Miss Aishi, are you ok with answering my questions?” Detective Ross asked and Ayano nodded.

“Yes, detective. I’ll answer any questions you have,” she answered and he nodded with a soft smile as he pulled out a notepad.

“Alright, can you tell in detail what happened?” he asked and she answered truthfully. While answering, she had to grip her father’s hand and Osana’s hand tightly to get through the answer occasionally. And so, they continued like that. The detective asked questions about what happened and Ayano answered as best as she could.

“-found the tapes in the basement. Anything else?” Ayano asked and the detective nodded.

“One last question. Did Ryoba ever lie about something in her stories?” he asked and Ayano thought back to when her mother talked about finding her father when she was young.

“She didn’t lie. But she didn’t tell the truth either. She left bits out but the stories were true,” Ayano explained as best as she could and the detective nodded.

“Thank you, miss. Mr. Aishi, I’ll ask you some questions tomorrow if you would prefer. I hope you heal well, Miss Ayano,” the detective replied and her father nodded. The detective and father then left the room leaving her with her loves while he answered questions.

“How are you feeling, Aya?” Megami asked gently, taking Ayano’s father’s place. Ayano looked down at her hands as she leaned against Megami before shrugging.

“I…...I don’t know. I feel…..numb,” she replied and Megami rubbed Ayano’s arms.

“That’s completely fair. You fought with knives against your mother. I’d be surprised if you did feel something,” Megami replied and Ayano let herself relax in her hold. She reached out and grabbed Amai’s hand as she came closer to the bed.

“Thanks for being here,” Ayano muttered and everyone smiled.   
“There’s no place I’d rather be,” Amai answered which had them all nodding agreement. “Once you’re released, I can come over whenever you want and cook you some food!” she offered which had Ayano smiling.

“That’d be nice,” she answered and Amai’s smile grew.

“If you ever need to talk to someone, I’m sure the guidance counselor would be happy to help,” Megami stated and Ayano nodded.

“Ya, I think I will, once it….sinks in,” Ayano replied and felt Megami kiss her head.

“Of course,” she replied and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Soon, her father came back in looking relaxed and brought a seat over to her bed.

“Detective Ross says they have enough to keep Ryoba locked up for a long time,” he said and Ayano nodded with a smile.

“That good,” Ayano replied and her father’s smile turned into a fake frown.

“Now, you girls better treat my little girl well,” he said and they nodded with a light laugh which had him joining with a smile. “I know you’ll make her very happy,” he said ruffling Ayano’s hair before leaning back.

Ayano glanced around and smiled happily at her new family. She knew it’d take a bit to get over her mother attacking her. But she knew she’d get better. She did have her loves with her after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So this is the final chap!! I hope you guys enjoyed it! So the other Yan Sim fic will take a while to finish, just so you know. Since well, it does have all the rivals in it. Though, just know that depending on how long it takes to befriend a rival, that’ll dictate how long I spend on a week. Ok. I hope you enjoyed this!!! -Love Willa <3<3<3<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here’s part one!! The other two parts that CPF asked for are on their way! I hope you enjoyed reading part one!! -Love Willa <3<3<3<3


End file.
